Everyone's Singing!
by dorkyduck
Summary: Johnny just wanted a normal day, so why is everyone singing?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders or any of the songs. This is not to be taken seriously!

Johnny Cade had a hard day. His dad had beaten him, again. He decided to just hang at the Curtis' residence.

"So what are you going to do today Johnny?" Sodapop Curtis asked.

"I don't know. Can I stay here? I don't want to go home and face my dad." Johnny said quietly. Then, Soda did something unexpected.

"_Who says you can't go home  
There's only one place they call me one of their own  
Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home  
Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and as a matter of fact  
There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright."_

Soda handed Johnny a picture of a house. You know, the kind five-year-olds draw and there the same size as the house?

"Um, thanks Soda, I guess." Johnny said walking to the kitchen to get a coke.

"Hey man. Nice looking bruise you got there." Two-bit said taking a swig of his beer.

"Thanks, I guess. I'm just going to get a coke." Two-bit ran to the fridge, blocking Johnny's way. Then Two-bit didn't something only a masculine man who was proud of his manliness would do. He sang Britney Spears.

"_Mm-hmm, soda pop, watch it fizz and pop  
The clock is tickin' and we can't stop (can't stop now)  
Mm-hmm soda pop, bop, shu-bop  
The clock is tickin' and we can't stop  
We might start riding to the music tonight  
A clever way to get by, oh  
The pops keep flowin' like its fire and ice  
So give it a little blind, ooh."_

Two-bit reached in the fridge and handed Johnny a Coke.

"Um, thanks Two-bit, I guess."

Johnny walked into Ponyboy and Sodapop's room. Ponyboy was standing next to all of his books.

"Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me." Ponyboy said to himself. He must not have heard Johnny come in.

"Um, Pony…" Ponyboy turned around.

"_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more."_

Ponyboy handed Johnny a book.

"Um, thanks Pony, I guess." Johnny, walked away quickly and quietly. Soon he saw Darry walk through the door. He must've had a hard day at work. Darry sat in his chair. He did all that he was obviously only capable of, reading the newspaper.

"Darry this has been a weird day." Johnny said. Johnny never thought Darry would do what he was about to do. Darry stood up and sang.

"_I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve"_

To show just how much nerve he had, he gave Johnny a hammer.

"Um, thanks Darry, I guess."

Johnny decided this day was getting _too _weird. He put on his shoes and was about to walk out the door when Steve walked.

"Where you going?" Steve asked.

"To the lot."

Steve was one of the people who would kill you if you saw him singing. That obviously didn't matter today.

"_These boots are made for walkin  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you"_

Steve wasn't even wearing boots. Steve didn't care. He gave Johnny his shoes.

"Um, thanks Steve, I guess."

Johnny practically ran out of the house. Then he ran into Dally. Dally wouldn't be caught dead singing. Johnny would never expect his hero to sing. This was a special day.

"_I just seen trouble, he's calling out your name tonight  
Billy get your guns   
You could walk away but I know you were born to fight  
So Billy get your guns  
The bandileros are strung out in the promenade  
Billy get your guns  
And the wind whispers softly that the devil's to blame  
Billy get your guns_

Billy get your guns  
There's trouble blowing like a hurricane  
Billy get your guns  
That's the price on your head for the price of fame   
And it'll never change  
Billy get your guns"

Dally gave Johnny a gun, a loaded gun.

"Um, thanks Dally I guess."

Johnny ran to the lot. What did he end up with? A picture, a coke, a book, a hammer, a pair of shoes, and a gun. Oh and the sudden urge to sing. That's just what he did.

"_Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?  
Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?  
Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand.  
Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man.  
My daddy lived the lie, it's just the price that he paid.  
Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away._

Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,  
That gets me through the night.  
I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,  
I'm gonna live my life.  
Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,  
Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.  
When the world gets in my face,  
I say, Have A Nice Day.  
Have A Nice Day"


End file.
